militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aziz Ahmed (general)
|death_date= |birth_place=Narayangonj |death_place= |placeofburial= |nickname= |allegiance= |branch= |serviceyears=10 June 1983–present |rank= Lieutenant General |unit=Corps of Artillery |commands= Sector Commander Bangladesh Rifles |battles= |awards= |laterwork= |width= }} Aziz Ahmed (born 1 January 1961) is a Lieutenant General in the Bangladesh Army. On June 18, 2018 he got appointment letter as next army chief of Bangladesh army (CAS), which will effective from June 25, 2018 for next 3 years. He is currently serving as the Quartermaster General of the army, before this he was GOC of Army Training and Doctrine Command of the Bangladesh Army. daily sun|last=Sun|first=The Daily|work=Daily Sun|access-date=2018-02-26|language=en}} He was previously Director General of Border Guards Bangladesh. Before that he served as the GOC of 33 Infantry Division stationed at Comilla cantonment. He commanded 6 Independent Air Defence Artillery Brigade and 33 Artillery Brigade. He also served as the Founder Chairman of Shimanto Bank, which is a commercial bank and a sister concern of BGB Welfare Trust. Early life and education Aziz was born on 1 January 1961 at Narayangonj. He comes from Chandpur District a city of Bangladesh. His father was Abdul Wadud and his mother is Renuja Begum. He completed his SSC from Mohammadpur Government High School in 1975, went to Notre Dam College, Diploma in Textile Technology from College of Textile Technology in 1980 and earned his graduation in BA (pass) under Chittagong University in 1983. He is a graduate of Defense Services Command and Staff College, Mirpur. He completed his Masters in Defense Studies and MSc (Technical) from National University and also did Masters in Business Administration (Executive) from American International University-Bangladesh (AIUB). The General is now pursuing PhD. As DG Border Guard Bangladesh Aziz was the first overseas "Chief Guest" in the history of BSF (Border Security Forces, India) to review a passing out Parade at BSF Academy, Tekanpur, India. Aziz attended a number of professional courses, seminars and symposiums at home and abroad. Worth mentioning few are Officers' Gunnery Staff Course from Artillery Center & School, Chittagong and Long Gunnery Staff Course from School of Artillery, Deolali, India. He attended Pacific Army Senior Officers Logistic Seminer (PASOLS) in Fiji, Pacific Area Special Special Operations Conference (PASOC) in Florida & Hawaii, International Border Police Conference in Poland, Border Police Conference in Hungary, World Borderpol Congress in Netherlands. He led 08 bilateral DG Level BGB-BSF conferences. He also attended a Conference on Technical Cooperation & Capacity building for Border Management in Thailand. Career Army Aziz was commissioned in the Corps of Artillery on 10 June 1983 with 8th BMA Long Course. He passed out as 19/87 cadets. Within his colourful military career, he held a number of important staff appointments. He had been a GSO-3 (Operation) in CHT, Brigade major in an infantry brigade, GSO-II in AHQ Military Training Directorate and GSO-I of AHQ Pay Pension & Allowance Directorate. He has a vast experience as commander where he commanded one Artillery Regiment, one BDR (Bangladesh Rifles) Battalion, one BDR Sector, two Arillery brigades including an Independent Air Defense Artillery Brigade. The General also served as instructor for more than 07 years in Artillery Center & School and School of Military Intelligence. As a Major General, he commanded 33 Infantry Division in Comilla. Later he was appointed as DG of Border Guard Bangladesh (BGB) on 5 December 2012 and continued till 16 November 2016. On 16 November 2016 he was promoted to Lieutenant General and appointed as GOC of ARTDOC. Border Guards Bangladesh Even before joining BGB as its director general, he served few stints in BGB. He commanded one battalion, served as sector commander. He took over the charge of Border Guard Bangladesh on 5 December 2012 and continued till 15 November 2016. Under his command BGB raised four regional headquarters, 15 battalions and established 108 new border outposts covering 310 KM unguarded border with India & Myanmar along the border in Chittagong Hill Tracts area, two floating outposts in the Sundarbans. About 1600 Motorcycles have been inducted to BGB members at the outposts for patrolling. He under took many welfare projects for the welfare of BGB soldiers. Worth mentioning is the " Shimanto Bank" a commercial bank. Three modern 50 bedded new Hospitals were constructed & made functional. During his command border killing came down significantly. During his tenure a total of 18,000 new soldiers have been recruited in the force, including 100 female recruits for the first time in BGB. UN Mission He was an observer for the United Nations Iraq-Kuwait Observation Mission (UNIKOM) and a military adviser to the force commander of the United Nations Mission in Sudan (UNMIS). Personal life He is a widely-travelled personality. He has visited number of countries like Singapore, India, Kuwait, Saudi-Arab, Iraq, Cyprus, Fiji, Australia, Thailand, China, Hong Kong, Sudan, Kenya, Uganda, Bahrain, Malaysia, USA, Russia, Canada, Switzerland, France, Spain, Italy, Netherlands, Germany, Hungary, Austria, Sweden, Poland, Mongolia, Sierra Leon, Egypt, Turkey, Belgium etc. General Aziz is married to Begum Dilshad Nahar Aziz and they have three sons. Their elder son is an officer in a bank, their second son joined the Bangladesh Military Academy as a cadet and their youngest son is attending school. The sports loving General has a keen interest in golf and also in reading. References External links |- Category:Living people Category:Bangladeshi military personnel Category:Bangladesh Army generals Category:Bangladeshi generals Category:1961 births Category:Bangladesh Army officers